Reunion
by LesbianGiraffe
Summary: Erica returns to Seattle Grace. End of season 8. Just a light hearted take on Callie, Mark and Arizona's reactions if Erica returned, and how Erica copes with seeing Callie happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so what if Erica came back to Seattle Grace Mercy West. Set post season 8 but without the plane crash. The surgeons got to Boise, did the surgery and got back safely, Lexie is still alive but Teddy left for the job at metcomm. None of the residents in Meredith's year are leaving. **  
**Most of this will be written in lots of really small chunks but hopefully they will get longer as I get a bit more into it. **  
**Obviously I don't own any of the characters etc... and please remember, I have no clue about anything medical.**

"Welcome back Dr Hahn, thank you for coming at such short notice." said Owen Hunt, Chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, shaking the hand of the blonde cardiothoracic surgeon in front of him.

"Its a good job, thats all. I'm not all too glad to be back." answered Erica Hahn, "Where are the charts for my patients? I need to get started." Hunt passed her the charts, slightly dazed by Hahn's attitude and watched her rush off to see the first patient.

.

"Noooo," groaned Callie, burying her head under the pillows, hiding from the unwelcome screeching of the pager. Neither of them had got home until 6:15 this morning and they had both fallen straight into bed after exceedingly long and demanding shifts. Callie felt her wife roll out of bed and check her pager, "It's not mine, which means it's yours," Arizona said quietly, her smile audible. She rolled back into bed and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek then a careful shove, "get up you lazy missus."

Callie pulled herself out of bed then started giggling when a second pager went off, Arizona's. "Looks like you're coming too sweetheart," said Callie, the smile on her face now. She bent over and kissed her wife's beautiful, soft, pink lips, then grabbed her under the armpits and lifted her gently out of their bed, knowing all too well that Arizona would struggle to get up at this time without assistance.  
They were both so used to the 'getting paged while they are fast asleep'' routine that just 10 minutes later they were ready, with Sofia, who they would drop at daycare.

.

It was a very rare occurrence that Christina Yang was speechless, but when she walked into room 2302 and saw Dr Erica Hahn standing there, confirming what the OR board had said, Christina froze in the doorway. "Dr Yang," said Erica in a slightly sarcastic tone, "nice of you to join us."  
"Doct...doctor Hahn..um..hi" stuttered Christina weakly.  
"I presume you would like to scrub in on Mrs Sutton's aortic valve repair. Give her a full work up and get her down for a new set of scans. We've got OR 3 at 3 pm." said Erica authoritatively, then she turned on her heels and left the room to visit her other patients.  
A few minutes later when Christina was wheeling Mrs Sutton down to MRI she passed Mark Sloan. "Sloan, what the f is Hahn doing here?" she shouted to him.  
"Hahn? As in Erica? What do you mean?" asked Mark, confused.  
"All I know is that she is here, and doing this surgery, and that she still hates me." shouted Christina as she wheeled the gurney into MRI, leaving Mark standing in the corridor looking puzzled.

.

Callie and Arizona both rushed to the ER as soon as they got to the hospital, giving Sofia to a passing Lexie to drop off at daycare. "You're here. Trauma 2." grunted Owen as they ran into the organised chaos that was the pit.  
"We've got a 11 year old female. Jessie Watkins. Fell from a 2nd story window. She's got a badly smashed femur and possible internal bruising. No significant history. Breath sounds are good but pulse is irregular. We've given her two of morphine." spouted the intern by the girl's bedside.  
"Hi Jessie, I'm Arizona can you let me listen to your heart sweetie. And Dr Torres here just needs to look at your leg ok." said Arizona softly, trying to calm the distressed little girl. "Call up to CT tell them we're on our way. Find her parents and take them to up to the waiting room." she ordered the intern.  
Forty minutes later, after the CT had ruled out any other serious injuries apart from the femur, Callie and Arizona wheeled Jessie down to the OR. As they passed MRI Christina yelled out to Callie, "Torres, did you know that Hahn was back. She's being a complete ass again."  
"Wait. What? Erica's here?" asked Callie  
"Erica as in your ex Erica? The one who left because you slept with Mark? That Erica?" asked Arizona, almost teasingly.  
"I have no idea" replied Callie as they arrived at the OR.

.

"Chief! Chief!" yelled Mark across the lobby. Owen handed over the chart he had been looking at to the nurse standing next to him and headed over to talk to Mark. "What in all heavens name is Erica Hahn doing here?" snapped Mark, angrily.  
"We needed someone at short notice now that Teddy's gone. I know there is bad history with you and her and Callie but I didn't have any other options. People think the Head of Cardio job here is jinxed. I'm sorry Mark but I really have to go. Please don't make a fuss about Hahn, I've got enough on my plate as it is." replied Owen, checking his pager and heading off towards the pit.  
"You could have at least warned me!" Mark yelled after him.

.

Having checked on all her patients, with one surgery under her belt and 3 hours to go until her next one, Erica Hahn headed to the canteen. Despite the fact that her morning surgery had gone brilliantly, she was feeling pretty low. She'd forgotten how few people liked her at Seattle Grace, she had never been a popular person but she usually found a few close friends wherever she worked. Here, those friends used to be Mark Sloan and Callie Torres but Erica didn't think she could count on their forgiveness after walking out on Callie without saying goodbye.  
Erica sat down to eat by herself, glancing around to see if Callie was around. She really wanted to see her, to speak to her, to explain, but she must have still been in surgery so Erica lost herself in her thoughts.  
"What are you doing here?" Mark Sloan's accusatory voice cut through her thoughts.  
"Sloan. Good to see you. Hunt asked me to come. Are you going to sit down?" she asked, friendlily. Mark slammed his lunch tray down onto the table and sat down, glaring at Erica.  
"If you're here to work then that's fine. That's your business. But if you're here to try and win back Callie then just leave. Now." spat Sloan, bitterly.  
Erica opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she noticed Callie enter the room.

**Ok there's the first bit. What do you think? Should I continue? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, second instalment. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. **

"Hello baby girl" Arizona cooed at her daughter, picking her up from the mat in the daycare and smiling at her sweet little face. Sofia giggled, "mommy" she said, reaching out to touch Arizona's nose. "Your mommy and your mamá fixed a little girl's leg today. It was super awesome!" Arizona told her, "I'm just going to take her up to the canteen for a bit," she told the member of staff, as she headed towards the door. "say goodbye to Zola sweetie. You can see her later."

.

"Erica, I heard you were back," said Callie as she approached the table where two of her ex's sat, "good to see you." She took a seat at the table and smiled at the two completely shocked faces that were staring at her from either side.  
"Good to see her?" asked Mark, sounding furious, at the same time that Erica asked "What are you up to? Why aren't you mad?"  
"I'm over you Erica," said Callie with a smile, "Oh, Dr Porter, did you get those xrays I asked for of Mr Bowen's shoulder?" she asked a passing intern, who handed her the scans, which Callie proceeded to look through with great interest. "I've got to go," she said, "see you around." Then she walked out of the canteen, leaving both Mark and Erica looking extremely confused, but not before Erica noticed a thin gold band around Callie's finger. Before she could ask Mark to explain the ring, he stormed out, yelling behind him, "Callie may not still be angry with you but I am!"

.

As Callie was looking at the scans she pondered Mark's reaction to Erica's return. Callie could understand why Mark had been angry when Erica had first left but surely now he could see what Callie could see. Callie was unbelievably happy now. She had met and married the most amazing woman possible and they all had a beautiful healthy baby girl. It hadn't always been plain sailing along the way but they had got there. All their problems were behind them now. Erica was irrelevant.

.

Sofia and Arizona entered the canteen and Arizona glanced around for any sign of her wife, "Looks like your mamá has disappeared sweetheart. Where do you think she's gone?" she asked the little girl, "let's get us some lunch, I'm sure she'll be here in a minute"  
Arizona grabbed some lunch and sat down at an empty table, chatting away to her daughter and feeding her bits of the pasta salad she was eating. Sofia was laughing and looking extremely cute which meant she was attracting quite a bit of attention from the other people in the canteen. This didn't bother Arizona one bit, she was proud of her beautiful daughter and kind of enjoyed showing her off infront of everybody.  
"Look at you my pequeña princesa," cooed Callie as she peered over Arizona's shoulder. She picked up her daughter and sat down next to her wife giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "my possible shoulder replacement guy is a no go, the scans show its going to heal without surgery." she said. Arizona didn't need to reply, so she just smiled. They both knew that this was great news for the patient but that Callie couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to operate. Callie glanced around to see if Erica was still in the canteen, but she wasn't, so she carried on having lunch with her family, smiling widely about the fact that they were with her.

.

Erica had left the canteen before Callie returned and she hadn't taken much notice of the blonde woman with a cute baby who had sat down at the next table, she had been too preoccupied with having seen Callie wearing a wedding band. Callie had gotten remarried. Even after the disaster that had been her first marriage, she had done it again. And she was no longer mad at Erica. That just didn't seem like Callie - she was pretty good at staying angry at people.  
Erica wandered down the hallway, deep in thought when her pager went off, it was Chief Hunt from the pit. She turned around and ran straight there, trying to shake all thoughts of Callie Torres off her mind before she got there.  
"Hahn, Trauma One. Kepner, fill her in." Owen bellowed, before running off in the opposite direction.  
"Hi, I'm April Kepner, nice to meet you," said a chirpy red-haired woman, "what have we go?" she asked the intern in the room.  
Thirty minutes later Erica was forced to call time of death on the 43 year old man they were treating. Her and Kepner emerged from the room looking defeated.

.

Mark headed back to the canteen. He still couldn't understand why Callie wasn't in the slightest bit bothered by Erica's return. He saw Callie sitting with Arizona and Sofia and went over to sit with them, popping Sofia gently on his lap.  
"Why aren't you mad Callie? You have a pretty big right to be mad." he asked her sharply.  
"Not any more. When she first left, yea I was mad, but now. Now I've got an awesome wife and a beautiful daughter and I am happier than I ever imagined that I could be. If Erica hadn't left then I might not have got all this." Callie replied, smiling and giving Arizona another kiss on the cheek. Arizona looked as if she might cry, "I love you too" she whispered. Callie smiled back.  
Mark slammed his fist on the table, causing Sofia to start crying. "No!" he shouted, "she had no right just to leave you like that. You can't just forgive her," he passed his tearful daughter to Arizona and then marched out of the canteen for the second time that day.  
"Look sweetie, your daddy has gone all soft and protective since you came along," Arizona said to Sofia, adding to Callie, "he's not going to do anything stupid is he?" Callie looked thoughtful.  
"Why don't we drop Sofia back off at daycare and just go and check on him. I'm sure it'll be ok, he's just a bit mad. He's the one that had to put up with me after she left." she said and the two women and their daughter left the canteen.

**Ok, so what did you think? Please review :)**


End file.
